


The Bar Story

by MischiefManaged97



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexual assualt, Underage Drinking, caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged97/pseuds/MischiefManaged97
Summary: Billy decides to take Steve out for their official, unofficial anniversary. He brings Steve to a bar he used to frequent before he met Steve, and Steve finds himself in danger by a man he's never met. Trigger Warning: Mild sexual assault, not rape





	1. The Bar

Steve was riding shot gun, staring out at the road ahead of him. The night had fallen heavy, and Billy’s headlights illuminated a small amount of the road ahead of them. Billy had asked Steve to go out of town for the night to celebrate their unofficial, official six-month anniversary. Billy wasn’t telling where he was taking Steve, just to dress casually. Steve had taken this to mean wear the tightest jeans he owned, and one of Billy’s t-shirts. When Steve ran out of his front door wearing his t-shirt, Billy groaned. He still looked like a preppy school kid, but he looked good because Steve looked so cute in Billy’s clothes. Steve was grinning as he jumped in the car, and slammed the door. 

“Watch the door, princess.” Billy said, leaning in for a kiss. Steve smiled into the kiss, and let Billy push his tongue past his lips, and trace his teeth before pushing in farther. 

“I missed you,” Steve said, pulling away with a blush. 

“It’s only been four hours since school, baby.” Billy said, giving him a side glance and a grin. “You missed me that much?” 

“I can’t kiss you at school,” Steve said, pouting, “I haven’t been able to kiss you since, like… last night.” 

“You’re so impatient, princess.” Billy said laughing, and placed his hand on Steve’s knee. Billy pulled out of the driveway, and made his way to the road they were on now. 

“So where are we going?” Steve asked, nearly bouncing in excitement. Steve really didn’t get out of town much, and he was always happy when he got to go with Billy. They could be somewhat open with their relationship, and Steve loved that. He loved letting people know that Billy was his, and he was Billy’s. He also loved when Billy brought him to clubs and would pull him close, and grind with him on the dancefloor. 

“Well, there was this bar I used to go to all the time before I met you. It’s not exclusively a gay club, but it was always fun. I know the bar tender. He’ll serve me drinks.” Billy said, looking between Steve and the road. “I know you like dancing, and there’s a dancefloor, but I reserved a booth for 9pm for dinner.” 

“Aw!” Steve said, gushing over his thoughtful boyfriend, “Well now I feel under dressed.” 

“Nah, baby. You look good. This is still a bar, not a restaurant.” Billy said, and Steve shrugged. Steve would probably feel out of his element anyway until he had a couple of shots in him. 

After about another thirty-minute drive that consisted of a lot of Metallica, and AC/DC, Billy pulled into a small parking lot off the side of the road. Billy unbuckled himself, and ran around the car to open the door for Steve. Steve rolled his eyes, but let himself be escorted to the front door and ushered in. Steve looked around at the bar, and it was a little dingy but still nice. It was dark, so Steve grabbed onto Billy’s hand as he led him through a crowd to the bar on the right. 

“Ayyye… guys its Billy!” The bartender shouted, and a few people turned their heads and cheered, or said hi. Billy laughed, and nodded at some of the people before turning back to the bartender. 

“I got a reservation?” Billy said, and the bartender laughed. 

“Not that you need one, but its table Seven, in the corner.” The man said, pointing in the general direction. 

“Thanks Jim,” Billy said pulling Steve away from the counter. Billy kept a hand on the small of Steve’s back, and led him through the crowd of people. Steve accidentally bumped into a man, and the man turned sharply to say something before stopping. He looked Steve up and down, and leaned his body into him.

“Hey, babe. You here alone?” He said with a wolfish grin, despite Billy growling behind him. The man stumbled forward and knocked Steve out of Billy’s hand, and shoving Billy away. The man was well over six feet, and the momentum made Billy crash into another table. The man turned back to Steve, putting his beer on the table next to them.

“You’re very pretty.” He said, grabbing onto Steve’s waist harshly, and pulling him forward. Steve tried to push him off, but the man grabbed his wrist hard. Steve cried out. 

“You’re hurting me!” Steve shouted, and drew the attention of a few other people. Billy was up, and threw himself at the drunk guy, while someone else helped pull Steve away. Billy was keying up for a full-blown fight, but faltered when he saw Steve’s wide eyes, and how he was rubbing his wrist. 

“Look man, he’s here with me. I’m not lookin’ for a fight.” Billy said, gritting his teeth. The man looked down at Billy, and just smirked. He walked off, and sat at the bar. 

“You alright, baby?” Billy asked when he finally got Steve back in his arms. He hugged him, and Steve clutched at his shirt. 

“That never happens.” Steve said, and Billy pulled him toward the table. 

“I know, I’m so sorry.” Billy said, this time clutching at Steve tightly. He wasn’t about to let anyone else get his hands-on Steve. He pushed him in the booth, and crowded in behind him. Billy would buffer between Steve and anyone else. 

“Did he hurt your wrist?” Billy asked, pulling Steve’s wrist out from under the table. It already had the markings for finger shaped bruises. “I want to kill that guy.”

“He’s just drunk Billy, I’m sure he isn’t terrible sober.” Steve said, scooting into Billy and putting his head on his shoulder. 

“This is why you’re gonna get hurt, baby. You always see the best in people, even if its not there.” Billy told him, kissing his wrist where the bruising was starting. 

“Are you saying this was my fault?” Steve asked, pulling away a little, and raising his eyebrows. Billy pushed a strand of hair behind Steve’s hair, and shook his head. 

“No, baby. That’s not what I meant. I just mean, you gotta be careful with older guys like that. They’re just looking for a quick fuck, and don’t care if they hurt you.” Billy said, and Steve put his head back in shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes before Billy spoke up again. 

“What do you want to eat?” He asked, “They have all the usual stuff.”

“A burger and fries should be fine.” Steve said, and kissed him on the cheek. Billy jerked away a little, and stared at Steve with wide eyes. Billy was just surprised, because Steve had never done that before. Steve just looked at his lap, and a hint of a blush was creeping up his neck. Billy reached up and touched his cheek where Steve kissed him, and smiled. Billy leaned in, and waited for Steve to look at him. 

“Baby,” Billy coaxed, and Steve looked up. Billy gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before backing out of the booth and going up to get their food. 

Billy ordered them both Burger and fries, as well as 3 shots and two beers. Billy knew he’d be fine to drive after one beer. He needed to be sharp, but he didn’t see a problem with Steve getting a little drunk. Billy knew a couple of shots would make Steve feel a little better, and a little more outgoing. Billy sat at the bar, chatting with Jim, and waiting for his food. A group of friends he hung out with while he was a regular called him over for a game of pool, and Billy figured why not. He could win some money, maybe get Steve some flowers. It wouldn’t take that long. Billy was good. 

Billy didn’t notice the way the drunk man from earlier pushed away from the bar, and began making his way to the back of the room. 

Steve was sitting at the table, and pulled Billy’s leather jacket over his lap. He was cold. Steve didn’t notice the man swaying his way over to his booth. Before Steve could’ve done anything, the man slid his way into Steve’s booth, essentially trapping him there. The man turned toward Steve, and grinned. Steve's stomach dropped.

“Um… Hi?” Steve tried, his heartbeat picking up speed. He remembered what Billy said about guys like him, and tried to shift away from the man. That just gave the man the advantage to scoot Steve closer to the wall. 

“Hey, pretty boy.” The man said leaning in, and pushing himself on Steve. He began kissing, and biting his neck. Steve wasn’t sure what hurt more, the pair of teeth biting at his neck and not being able to push him off, or the fact that the man had called him pretty boy. Only Billy could call him that. 

"Get off of me!" Steve said, pushing his face away. The man pulled away for a moment, only to give him a crooked grin, and lean right back in. He bit harshly at Steve's jugular, which caused Steve to cry out. 

“Pl-please stop.” Steve said. Steve tried to push him away again, but he felt like he might be fighting a losing battle. The man chuckled, and looked up. Instead, he gripped Steve’s chin in his hands and kissed him so forcefully Steve hit his head on the wall. Steve threw his head to the side, breaking the kiss. 

“You’re too pretty to be with that guy,” The man said into Steve’s ear, gripping his thigh hard enough it hurt. Steve pushed his hands down to try and knock the man’s hands off him. The man just grabbed the back of Steve’s hair, and Steve whined in pain. Any noises Steve made were drowned out by the noise of the crowd, and the music. The older man chuckled darkly, and licked a long line up Steve’s throat before he grabbed Steve's throat and squeezed. Steve's hands flew up to try and peel the mans hands away from his neck, because he couldn't breathe. Steve saw little black dots float through his vision, and he tried to gasp for air. It hurt, so much. The man smirked, and released the pressure from Steve's airway. Steve gasped, and tried to breathe. He felt light headed, and couldn't take a full breath of air. 

“I don’t want this,” Steve said, “Please let me go.” Steve knew if he could stall long enough, Billy would come back and help him. He didn’t know Billy was playing pool. The man just laughed, and pushed his hands up farther to grope Steve through his pants. 

"I bet you'd take my cock so good, baby." The man growled in Steve's ear, and Steve felt sick. 

“Why are you d-doing this?” Steve whimpered. The man was pulling harshly on Steve’s hair which left his neck completely extended, and open for the guys mouth. His bites hurt, it was nothing like Billy. His other hand struggled to unbuckle Steve’s belt, especially with Steve pushing his hand off, and peeling his fingers away. The man grew impatient and yanked Steve’s hair hard enough to make Steve whimper, and stop moving. 

“That’s it, baby. Let me touch you. I could fuck you better than him. So much better.” The man growled, and Steve felt tears stinging in his eyes. He was trying to make this stop, and wondering where Billy was. He really wanted Billy. He only really began to panic when the man succeeded in unbuckling his belt. 

“No! Please… please stop.” Steve begged, and sank down on the seat farther, trying to get the mans hands away from his crotch. The man growled in his ear, and Steve didn’t see the slap coming before the stinging on his cheek blossomed. Steve was trying to contain his tears when a punch came and made him dizzy. Steve began fighting against the man, and trying to push him off. Steve shoved his own back to the wall, and tried pulling his legs out from under the table. The man, Steve realized he didn’t even know his name, was gripping his thigh so hard he was definitely going to have bruises. 

Steve powered through the pain, because he had been assaulted, but he didn’t want to be raped. He ripped his thigh away from the man, which hurt so much, and pulled his feet out from under the table. Steve's breathing was lauboured from being choked, and it made his lungs burn. The man reached in and grabbed at Steve’s shirt, but Steve grunted and kicked wildly at the man. His foot met the man’s junk, and he stopped moving for a second. He grunted, but Steve was still in the booth. Steve started panicking, knowing this guy was gonna get mad at him for kicking. 

Steve decided the only way out was over the table, and stood up on his booth. He began to step over the table, but the man grabbed his ankle and yanked back. Steve lost his balance, but that allowed him to fall to the other side of the table. He hit his head on the wooden top of the booth, and it made his vision go fuzzy. Steve whimpered, and pulled himself up and out of the booth. Steve felt abused, and scared and he just wanted out. He wanted Billy. He pushed his way through the crowd, tears finally falling. He couldn’t seem to find Billy when he crashed against the counter. He spotted the bartender. 

“Jim!” Steve called out, and the man looked up. 

“Ah, you’re Billy’s boy, right?” Jim said, throwing a towel over his shoulder. 

“Please help me, there’s a guy who just… he just…” Steve tried, but found himself crying, unable to finish his sentence. Jim looked surprised, but acted quickly. He came around the bar, and escorted Steve into the backroom. There was a table of guys that looked like they were playing poker. 

“Hey, uh, guys. Watch Steve, this is Billy’s boy. I think Hannigan is at it again.” He said gruffly. The men nodded at Billy’s name, and there was a man wearing a polo at the end of the table who beckoned him over. 

“The guys a drunk, and he’s a dick.” The man told him, “Someone should have warned you. You’re his type. My name is Jon, this is Rich, Charles, Vic and Tony.” Steve wiped away some tears, and sat on the bench next to Jon. Jon had made everyone move so there was some room. 

“Where’s Billy?” Steve croaked. 

“He got roped into a pool game while he was waiting for his food. Jim’s gonna find him, don’t worry.” No sooner did Jon say that, Jim came back in the room. 

“I need some help gettin’ Hannigan out.” The men all stood up, except Jon, and some dropped their jackets and others rolled up their sleeves. 

“I love when people get kicked out,” Charles said, cracking his knuckles. “Especially ones that prey on twinks. Fuck that guy.” 

“Come on, let’s go.” Jim said, dropping his towel on the table and lead the guys out of the room. Steve found himself sniffling again. 

“Ah, come on, babe. What did he do?” Jon asked, putting an arm around Steve. Jon had a thick Boston accent, which intrigued Steve because they were in Indiana. Steve found himself leaning on Jon, needing support, wanting Billy. 

“He hurt me. He… He uh,” Steve felt shame rise in him, but couldn’t stop the words from flowing, “He pulled my hair, and choked me. I still can't breathe right. He slapped and punched me a couple times. He was groping me, and running his hands on me. He had me cornered, and I couldn’t do anything. I panicked when he unbuckled my belt, and had to rip my leg away from him. I kicked him, and tried to get over the table, but he pulled on my ankle and I fell. I hit my head really hard on the wooden booth.” Steve told Jon. Steve didn’t notice Billy slip in while he was telling Jon what happened. Billy overheard mostly everything, and his blood began to boil. He knew Jon, and trusted him with Steve. He was a good guy. 

Billy stormed out, and went to find this guy. He saw Jim arguing with him from across the bar. Billy shook out his arm, and began making his way towards the guy. Once Billy was in range, he pushed Jim out of the way and punched him as hard as he could. Billy heard audible cracks of bones breaking, the pain shooting up his wrist, but it was worth it to see the man stumble and fall back on a table. 

“Hey, hey,” Vic said, pulling Billy away. Billy jerked in his grip, and tried to get away. He wanted to kill this guy. He hurt Steve while Billy was too busy winning some money to pay for an anniversary present. Billy could feel the anger coursing through him. 

“Get out of here Hannigan. If I see you in here one more time, I’m calling the cops. You understand me?” Jim said, threatening the man. 

“Fine, man. That kid wasn’t worth the trouble anyway. He’s a fuckin’ prude.” Hannigan slurred, and Billy flailed in Vic’s arms. If you asked Vic, he would tell you Billy nearly got away from him in that moment. 

“If I ever see you again, I’m gonna fucking kill you! You hear me?” Billy screamed after the man, as he laughed and made his way to the door. Everyone had quieted enough at his outburst that Billy thought he could heart his own heartbeat. Billy’s stomach dropped, and he just wanted to get back to Steve. 

Once Hannigan was out the doors, Vic released Billy and clapped him on the back. Billy was still thrumming with pent up rage. 

“Hey, Billy. Don’t sweat it. If he comes back, we’ll all let go on him.” Vic told him, but it didn’t make him feel any better. The man had sexually assaulted Steve. His Steve. His beautiful, only sees the good in people, Steve. That thought alone made him want to cry. 

Billy followed the guys back to the private quarters, and saw Steve intently staring at some cards in front of him. 

“So that’s a winning hand?” Steve asked Jon, and Jon shrugged a little. 

“Well, not quite, but it’s enough to bluff with. It’s a good hand, but you gotta work on that poker face.” Jon said, poking Steve’s nose. 

“I’ll try.” Steve said smiling shyly, and turned when he heard the men all come back in the room. Billy silently crossed the room, and gathered Steve in his arms. Steve fought the urge to cry again, but didn’t want to cry in front of all these people for the second time tonight. He gripped at Billy’s arms, and Billy swayed a little, in a calming way Steve liked. 

“We’re gonna start a new game,” Vic said, pulling a chair to the table. “You can join if you want. If I remember correctly, you’re damn good. That right, Billy?” 

“You know it. Just give us a chance to talk for a minute, yeah?” Billy said, pulling away from Steve and grabbing his hand. Billy led him through the kitchen to the staff bathroom, and locked the door.  
“I’m… so sorry, baby boy.” Billy said, pulling Steve in for another hug. Steve let himself cry this time, because he was alone. “I should have been there. I was gonna play a quick game of pool, so I could buy you flowers on the way home, and got distracted. I should have thought about that guy. I should have been there…” Billy said, holding Steve’s face in his hands, and wiping at his tears. 

“It’s not your fault, Billy.” Steve flinched when Billy examined the bruising already visible on Steve's neck. Watching Steve looked so scared made his heart break. 

“But I should have been with you.” Billy said, pulling him in for another hug, “I’m never bringing you back here.” 

“But I like Jon,” Steve whispered, “And those other guys were nice. Jim let me come behind the counter when I was trying to hide. Not everyone here is bad. You like it here.” Steve looked Billy in the eye, and waited for a response.

Billy just shook his head. Everything in him just wanted to get Steve out of here, and never bring him back. He wanted so badly to protect him. To make him forget tonight ever happened. 

“What did he do to you?” Billy found himself whispering, not really wanting to hear what that scumbag did to his baby. He needed to know. “I only heard the end of it.” 

“He…” Steve found it harder to tell Billy than Jon. Billy had this tortured look in his eyes, and he knew Billy felt as broken as he did. “He crowded me against the wall. He pulled my hair, choked me, kissed me, bit my neck. I thought maybe I could just wait it out, but then his hand was on my thigh, and he started to grope me. He slapped and punched me when I tried to push his hand away.” 

Billy looked at the deep red mark on Steve’s face, and ran his thumb over it, trying to contain his anguish. “Then he managed to unbuckle my belt, but I got my feet out from under the table to kick him. I got him in the crotch, and tried climbing over the table, but he grabbed my ankle and yanked which was when I fell and hit my head.” Billy looked to where Steve pointed on his head, and touched it. There was blood on his fingers. 

“Baby, you’re bleeding.” Billy said, showing him his hand. Steve’s eyes widened, and reached for the same spot. 

“I didn’t think I was?” Steve said, touching his head where it ached.

“We need to go to the hospital.” Billy said, and Steve nodded. Steve had been a little dizzy, and sick since the fall. He had already had another concussion from basketball practice less than six months ago. It was dangerous not to get it checked. 

“I want to say thank you to Jim and everyone, though. And I want to come back at some point. For that poker game, and the dancing you promised me.” Billy nodded, and pulled Steve in to kiss him.  
Steve usually smiled into his kisses, but he was just tired, and hurting. He was emotionally stressed. Billy pulled away, and walked him out of the bathroom, back through the kitchen to the private room. 

Jon and all the other guys were waiting to start the next game in case Billy wanted to join. 

“Hey, uh, I just wanted to say thank you. For looking out for Steve, and not letting me kill that guy.” Billy said, as Vic tossed his leather jacket to him. Steve had left it at the booth when he ran. Billy turned, and helped Steve put it on. Steve was grateful, because he felt cold, and a little exposed. The bruises were forming on his skin, and Steve felt like everyone was looking at them. 

“I need to bring Steve to the hospital, though.” Billy said, letting Steve sit while they were saying goodbye. He had been swaying slightly on his feet. 

“Why?” Jim asked, looking worried. 

“His heads bleeding. I just want to be sure he doesn’t have a concussion.” Billy told them. Jon reached over and rubbed a hand down Steve’s back. 

“I’m sorry this happened, kid. You’re always welcome back though. I’ll teach you how to play poker.” Jon said, and Steve smiled. Jon reminded him of a nicer version of his father. “I’ll teach you better than Billy here, you gotta learn from the best.” Jon said, messing with Billy. 

“Well, damn.” Billy laughed. 

“We’ll come back, I’m just gonna call ahead and make sure the coast is clear.” Billy told them, and they all nodded.

“Don’t gotta worry about that. He sets one foot back in here, and he’ll regret it.” Jim said. Billy walked around the table and shook all their hands, and making quick small talk about their lives. Billy got back to Steve, and he helped him up. Jon got up to give Steve a hug. Steve welcomed the hug. 

“You ever need anything, you know where to find me.” Jon told Steve, and Steve nodded.

“I just wanted to say thanks,” Steve said, looking around the room. They all raised their glasses to Steve, and Steve felt warmth in the pit of his belly. These were some great guys. 

“Alright, we’re gonna go.” Billy said, putting his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve swayed for a moment, then leaned against Billy. Jon stood up too, and grabbed his jacket. 

“I’ll walk you guys out. Just to make sure you make it safely.” Jon just wanted to make sure Steve got to the car safely, and to make sure Hannigan wasn’t still on the property. They walked out the door, out from behind the counter, and through the crowd of people. Billy opened the door, and held Steve close, walking through the full parking lot. Jon was looking around, waiting for any sign of trouble. 

When they finally got to the Camaro, Billy unlocked Steve’s door, and got him buckled. Steve looked like he was struggling to stay awake. 

“You gotta stay awake, baby.” Billy told Steve. Steve nodded, and pulled the sides of Billy’s leather jacket closer around him. Billy got up, and let Jon lean down to say goodbye. He handed Steve a card with his work number, home number, and he scribbled down the number of the bar. 

“I’m always in one of these places. You call if you need me. I’m serious.” Jon said. Steve felt grateful for everything Jon had done. Steve wasn’t aware that Jon’s first boyfriend had been raped by another man at a nightclub. Jon had only left for a few minutes, but when he came back Shane was gone. He found him fifteen minutes later, curled up on the bathroom floor. Jon saw a lot of Shane in Steve, and felt the overwhelming need to protect him. He was glad Billy was Steve’s boyfriend though. Billy could hold his own, he could protect Steve. Anyone who could beat Vic in a fight was worthy of a boyfriend like Steve. 

“Thank you,” Steve told him, and Jon squeezed his shoulder and shut the passenger side door. Billy nodded over the car at Jon, and got in. He turned the keys in the ignition, and the car roared to life. Steve waved to Jon, and they pulled out of the parking lot. Billy tried to figure out which way it was to the hospital. He ended up getting on the highway, making Steve talk to him the entire time to make sure he was awake. The adrenaline was crashing with Steve, and he felt tired, dizzy, and sick. 

“We’re almost there, baby.” Billy told Steve. Steve nodded, and continued to tell Billy about the summer he spent as a counselor at a music camp. Billy saw the hospital come into view, and Steve sighed in relief. They pulled into the parking lot, and Billy got out. He came around the car, and helped Steve out. 

“Do you want a wheelchair?” Billy asked him, seeing them in the doorway. Steve thought about it, and didn’t want to seem like a wimp, but the dizziness was getting worse. His stomach was turning too. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Steve told him, and Billy walked him over to one. Steve sat, and Billy pushed him through the doors. He brought him up to the counter where Steve gave the receptionist his medical information, and insurance card. His copay wasn’t bad. Only fifteen dollars, but he did pay upfront to get Billy’s hand checked out. Billy had probably broken something despite what Billy wants Steve to believe. A nurse came out and opened the doors. Billy pushed Steve and followed a nurse to their room. She took Steve’s vitals, and handed him a gown to put on. Billy helped Steve into it, and adjusted the bed so Steve could sit up comfortably. He got on the bed to sit next to Steve, and Steve rested his head on Billy’s shoulder. 

“Don’t sleep, princess.” Billy warned when he heard Steve yawn. 

“I know,” Steve mumbled, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. They waited like this, in a comfortable silence, for the doctor to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy didn’t like the smell of hospitals. He also didn’t like it when someone from radiology came and asked him to follow them to the x-ray lab. This meant leaving Steve alone. Steve insisted he was fine, and that Billy had to get his x-ray, but Billy felt a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach. The last time he left Steve, something terrible happened. He trusted no one here. 

“I need to be with him.” Billy told the lab tech. The technician argued with Billy until another knock came from their door. A middle-aged woman came in with a chart in hand, and smiled.

“Hello, everyone. Crowded room.” She said in what Billy would describe as a fake voice, it was oozing with faux happiness, “My name is Dr. Elena, and I’m here for Steve first. Which one of you boys is Steve?”

“I am,” Steve said, shifting uncomfortably. He knew she was going to ask how he hit his head, and he didn’t want that on record. His parents could still see his file. Yeah, he was 18, but he was still in high school and had to sign a consent release for his parents. Before the doctor could do anything, the lab tech pulled her aside and told the doctor Billy wouldn’t leave Steve’s side long enough to allow him to x-ray his hand. The doctor nodded, and assured the man that she would handle it. 

The doctor sat on the rolling chair, and came up by Steve’s side of the bed. She looked in the chart, and flipped through the pages. 

“So, you’re in for a possible head injury? And you’ve just recently had another concussion?” The doctor asked, and Steve nodded.

“About five or six months ago.” Steve told her, and looked at Billy. He remembered the day it happened. Tommy was trying to show off, and prove he was just as good as Steve. When Steve got the ball from him, Tommy intercepted and shoved Steve with both of his hands. Not only was it a foul, it was in bad taste. Even Billy wouldn’t do that with all his pent-up rage. The sound Steve’s head made when it hit the floor echoed around the gym. Everyone was silent for a heartbeat, before the coach and Billy rushed to Steve who had been knocked unconscious. Billy and Steve hadn’t been dating at that point, but Billy had been obnoxiously flirting with Steve every chance he got. Billy had a small crush, and he was worried sick. Then he heard Tommy’s high pitch laugh. It made Billy’s blood run cold, and he looked up from where he was kneeling next to Steve’s motionless body. 

Billy must have blacked out, because the next memory he had was being ripped off Tommy’s bloodied figure by two other team mates. Billy vaguely remembered threatening him, but he does remember the look on Steve’s face when he turned around. Steve looked at Billy like he had done something wonderful, not just beat up his old friend. 

Billy had royally fucked up his hands, and Steve had a concussion and couldn’t play, so the basketball team took a severe hit in the beginning of that season. Billy snapped out of it after one game, but Steve was out for a while. 

Steve sat in on one of the Basketball practices after he was feeling a bit better and watched Billy. After that practice, he followed Billy into the locker room to thank him for standing up for him. Billy couldn’t help it anymore and backed Steve into a wall and kissed him. They’d been dating ever since.

“Well, we’re gonna run some tests, and I’ll come back to conduct a small interview. I do have a few questions now though. You ready?” The woman asked Steve. Steve shook his head yes. 

“How did you hit your head?” She asked, and Steve’s stomach dropped. He felt Billy hold his hand, and squeeze. 

“I fell off a table,” He said. It wasn’t a lie. He just omitted parts of the truth. She didn’t need to know the whole story to treat him. She nodded, and scribbled something in his chart.

“Do you know what year it is?” She asked, and Steve wasn’t expecting that. His brain was a little fuzzy. He had to know though, wasn’t it ’83?

“1983.” Steve answered, and Billy shifted to look at him. 

“Babe, its 1984.” Billy told him, and Steve tried to think about it. It couldn’t be ’84… that means he would be 19. 

“But I’m not 19,” Steve argued with him, and Billy laughed. 

“You turn 19 this year, Steve. Not right now.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, but accepted it. 

“So, you know your age, Steve, that’s good. Can you tell me your address, and who is president of the United States?” 

“Uh… Reagan and… I don’t, I can't remember? I live in Hawkins.” Steve knew his address, he did. He knew it by heart. Why couldn’t he remember? He felt like he knew the different pieces, all swirling around, but he couldn’t place them together properly. 

“Alright sweetie, now one last thing. I’m going to give you three words to remember until I come back, and you’ll just repeat them back to me. Okay?” Steve sighed, and nodded. “Alright. You just need to remember Boat, Sink, Pool. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Steve said, feeling a little queasy. “Is there anyway I can get something for nausea?” 

“Of course, I’ll send someone right in. And Billy, you need to follow this young man and get your hand examined. Steve can come with you if you wish, but he’ll have to stay outside in the hall. He’d be far safer, and more rested, in here.”

Billy glared at the woman, and turned to look at Steve. Steve met his eyes, and nodded. 

“Go, Billy. I’ll be fine.” Steve assured him. 

“I’ll be right back, I swear.” Billy told him, kissing his temple and getting off the bed. He followed the woman, and the tech out of the room. The lab tech escorted him down the hall, and turned a few corners. He was led into a dark room, and sat down in front of a long black table. The lab tech—his nametag said Ryan—laid a heavy protection vest over him.

“Any chance you could be pregnant?” Ryan joked, but Billy just stared at him. 

“Tough crowd.” Ryan brought over a few different boards and a couple colored sticks. He had Billy open and close his palm the best he could, and had rearranged his hand in a few different angles. Billy bit back the urge to snap at Ryan, because he was causing him pain, but he kept his cool.

Billy thought it was over, but Ryan stayed behind the glass for a while looking at the x-rays he’d just taken. Ryan wasn’t allowed to diagnose a fracture, but he was trained to spot them, and try to get clear images. Billy began getting antsy, wanting to get back to Steve. He had to have been gone for at least twenty minutes. 

“We done?” Billy asked, and Ryan looked up. 

“I need to take a few more images.” Ryan told him, looking back at the computer, “I’ll be right there.” Billy had half a mind to just get up and leave. Ryan had enough pictures. 

Billy looked up when he heard Ryan gathering more boards and colored sticks. Ryan walked over, and set them down. He had Billy lay his hand in a bunch of odd positions that made Billy want to scream. The last image hurt the most, but it was the simplest. Ryan had him push his hand down completely flat, and turn his wrist out to the right just a little. Billy squeezed his eyes shut, and bit back the pain. Billy almost cried when the whirling noises stopped from the machine above him, and he could cradle his arm. 

“Alright, I’ll get these images over to the doctor, but for right now you’re good to go.” Ryan told him, taking the vest off and leading Billy back to Steve. When he came through the door, it looked like Steve was asleep. 

“Steve!” Billy said, shutting the door, and making his way to the bed, “You gotta stay awake, baby.” 

“I caaan’t,” Steve whined, and pouted. He looked like he might start crying, “I’m too tired.” 

“I know, baby, but you gotta hold on. You could hurt yourself if you fall asleep.” Billy pleaded with him, “Come on, baby. Stay with me.”

Steve opened his eyes, and rested his cheek on Billy’s chest. Billy felt horrible, keeping him up like this, but he had to. 

“Come on, baby. Talk to me.” Billy prompted, and Steve groaned. Steve tried to think of something to say, anything really. He couldn’t form complete sentences in his head, everything seemed jumbled. As time wore on, he got progressively more confused. 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” He told Billy. Billy just shrugged, and pulled Steve closer. 

“Anything, babe. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Well… you” Steve started, resting his head on Billy’s chest but letting his eyes close. “You make me feel, like borrowing your clothes and stuff.” Steve started. Billy was concerned that Steve wasn’t making sense. “You’re possessive, and no one looks at me. And you dance, you hold my hips… keep me close. I like that.” Billy smiled. 

“Like when you put your hair up, and you… you hate the bun, but when you were working on your car, and had that fucking bun… it kills me. Your muscle shirt, streaks of oil and grease. The fucking bun, and a cigarette hanging out of your mouth. Wish you fucked me over the hood.” Steve rambled, and Billy had to bite his lip. If he wasn’t careful, this kind of ‘just talk’ would turn him on. 

“Mmm… god, the sex. I lose myself, waves and waves of pleasure, feel you sliding in and out of me, I can’t think. Fuck, Billy. I get embarrassed, but I love when you make me look at you. When you hold me in place. So hot.” 

“Did they give you something?” Billy asked, not believing Steve is dirty talking of his own accord, in public when someone could walk in at any minute. It wasn’t like him. Billy was already half hard, and needed this talk to stop before Steve had him completely hard and desperate. 

“Yeah… for a headache.” Steve said, and pointed to a Bio-hazard containment box, “They threw the shots away in there.” Steve told him, as if this was important information. 

Billy wanted to laugh, because Steve was more than a little woozy, but he didn’t. A knock at their door made him heave a sigh of relief, just hoping Steve wouldn’t continue to talk like that in front of a doctor. 

“Come in,” Billy called. A very tan doctor came through the door, and set a couple things on the counter. 

“Hi, my name is Sam, and I’m the Radiologist here.” Sam said, getting on the rolling chair and coming up to Billy, “We do have some bad news, Mr. Hargrove. You have multiple hairline fractures across your knuckles, and up into your wrist. Your thumb is also broken. Nothing needs reset, so that’s the good news. I am going to need to cast your arm up to the elbow, and around your thumb. This will limit a lot of movement you’re used to. You won’t be able to write, and I suggest careful driving. Are you right handed?” 

“Yeah,” Billy said. Steve was eyeing Billy’s broken hand. “But I can write with my left too.” 

“That’s cool! I always wanted to be able to do that.” The man said, getting up, “So, Billy. We have a couple different colors, what color would you like your cast?” 

“Black.” Billy answered. He had always gotten black. 

“No!” Steve said, shooting him a indignant look, “Can’t sign if it’s black. Pick another color.” Steve said, eyeing him like he might pick black anyway. Billy laughed. Billy hadn’t been with Steve the last time he had broken something, and needed a cast. No one wanted to sign it then. 

“Uh, what color do you want, baby?” Billy asked him, and Steve beamed. 

“Blue. A light blue if you have it.” Steve told Sam, pointing at him like he might bring Billy a black cast anyway. Sam nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back with that. See you in a few,” Sam said, picking up his box, and Billy’s file. He headed out of the room, and Billy leaned in to press another kiss to Steve’s temple. He heard Steve giggle, which made him smile. 

“What?” He asked, unable to hide his goofy grin.

“Gonna get a black cast, who even are you?” Steve asked him, shaking his head like it was some ridiculous idea. 

“I think they gave you a little too much of those pain killers,” Billy told Steve, and Steve nodded seriously for a moment before losing his composure. 

“I think so too,” He giggled, trying to push himself up, “I feel like air.” 

“You feel… like air?” Billy said, laughing. Steve pouted. 

“Yeah, like floaty and stuff.” He said, trying to explain, but it only made Billy laugh harder. Steve shook his shoulder, and whined. 

“Stop laughing at me!” Steve complained. He tried to cover Billy’s mouth, so Billy licked him. Steve looked appalled, and snatched his hand away. 

“Ugh… what are you? An animal?” Steve said, wiping his hand on the sheet between them. Billy leaned in, and pecked Steve on the mouth, still grinning. Steve stilled for a moment, before pushing himself back at Billy. He wanted more kisses, more attention. 

Billy was shocked when he had a lapfull of Steve in what seemed like a couple of seconds. Steve was trying to grind down on him, and Billy really, really wanted to participate, but he had a lot to think about. 

“Steve, baby.” He said, gripping Steve’s waist with his left hand to slow Steve’s movements. Steve whimpered, and stopped to look at Billy. “We can’t do this here. People are walking in and out, and you’re not… cleared for this type of thing. Plus, I still have a very broken hand without a cast.”

Steve groaned, and flopped off him. Billy laughed, and pulled him closer to his side. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Billy told him, running his hand up and down Steve’s arm. 

“I still feel him,” Steve whispered so quietly, Billy wasn’t sure he heard right, “I don’t want to feel him anymore.” Billy was silent for a second, and he heard Steve’s soft sniffling which usually meant he was about to cry. 

“Where do you feel him, baby?” Billy asked, turning to look at Steve. Steve looked away, ashamed he had let another man touch him like that. He knew if he told Billy that, he would only tell him it wasn’t his fault, but it was. He should have done something different, been smarter about it. 

“It’s like he’s still gripping my thigh. I can feel the bruise, and it feels like his hand is still there.” Steve told Billy, tears sliding down his face. “His lips on my neck, the throbbing just reminds me of him.” Billy’s heart dropped, and reached out for Steve, allowing him to crawl back in his lap. Fuck what the doctors have to say. 

“He’s gone baby. I’ll never let him, or anyone else, hurt you again.” Billy told him, sliding his hand under Steve’s gown to find the bruise on his thigh. Billy pressed his hand there, and Steve winced. 

“Did you feel that?” Billy asked him, and Steve nodded, “That’s me. That’s my hand, not his. Do you feel it?” Billy asked, running his good hand over the expanse of Steve’s thigh. Steve had his face in Billy’s neck, and nodded. 

“I feel it,” Steve whispered. Billy pulled Steve forward, and leaned in for a kiss. He pressed his lips to Steve’s, and tasted the salt from his tears. Steve leaned into the kiss, and Billy pressed his tongue past Steve’s lips to taste him. Steve was desperate, and needy. He was pushing himself against Billy, wanting his hands everywhere, his mouth everywhere. 

Then a knock came at the door. Steve pushed himself off Billy, and sat at his side. When no one answered, the door opened, and Sam peaked his head in. 

“Hey, guys. I found that light blue you wanted.” Sam said holding up the colorful plaster. Steve ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at Billy. Sam put on gloves, and pulled a rolling table with all his supplies over to Billy’s side. Sam began to unwrap some of the packages. He placed three white rolls into water, and then began unwrapping one. 

“Alright, Billy. Put your arm on the rest here like you’re going to arm wrestle me.” Sam told him, and pointed at the side of the table. It had a cushioned black part, so Billy sat up, and rested his elbow on the table.   
“Alright, this may hurt a little when it hardens over the fractures, but it’ll feel better once its immobile.” Sam told him, and Billy nodded. 

“Not my first time around the block, doc.” Billy told him, and the doctor gave him a sympathetic face. 

“Prone to accidents, are we?” He asked, beginning to wrap Billy’s hand. Billy watched as he began wrapping at his thumb, and moving to cover his knuckles. 

“Something like that,” Billy said. The white stuff hardened quickly, but it still hurt like a bitch. Billy winced as the doctor worked over his knuckles, and out onto his fingers. Billy felt the pain from his fingers radiate up through his forearm, which wasn’t pleasant. The doctor laid out the plaster up to the bend of his elbow. He let that sit while he got the blue plaster ready, and Billy sighed in relief when he felt the last of the plaster harden. 

“Does it hurt?” Steve asked, looking over his shoulder. Steve had never broken a bone before, so he was intrigued by how these things worked. 

“Not anymore, the plaster is hard.” Billy told him. Then another knock came at the door. Dr. Elena came through the door, and waved to Steve (who was so high he waved enthusiastically back). 

“I see we have Billy taken care of, but what about you Steve?” She asked, pulling out a normal visitor chair and sitting on it backwards. “How are you feeling?” 

“Uh… like peaches. Peachy. Just peachy.” Steve stumbled for the right phrase. Billy snorted. 

“Can you remember any of the words I told you to remember earlier, Steve?” She asked, and Steve froze. He completely forgot he had to remember those. 

“Uhum… I think boat maybe? Or bay… I think it was bay. Bay, sink and…” Steve tried to think really hard, “I can’t remember.” He said, sounding defeated. 

“That’s alright, sweetie. I didn’t think you would. Your imaging tests came back, and it does show that you have a mild concussion. It’s nothing too serious, but you’ll want to be off your feet for a few days. I’d say about 4 days off school, and a month out of gym class. No sports for the next month either, and you’ll have to come back to me to get cleared for sports again. I want regular check ups with your family doctor, and I’m going to write a prescription for 600 mg Motrin, this should help with the headache and the swelling. You’re allowed to sleep when you get home, I advise it.” Dr. Elena told Steve. 

Billy didn’t remember Steve being taken out for a test, so he assumed it was while he was getting his x-rays. The radiologist finished up with his cast, and reached his hand out for Billy to shake. Billy gave him a firm handshake, and thanked him for all his help. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, and told him to be more careful. Billy said he’d try, but there were no promises. 

“Can I have sex?” Steve blurted out, and Billy’s eyes went huge. 

“Steve!” He chastised him, looking at the doctor like Steve was crazy. 

“No, no. It’s fine. I get that question a lot. It’s fine, just nothing too strenuous. You don’t want any unnecessary movements to your head, so I’m advising you to be gentle.” Steve smiled, and nodded. The doctor signed the prescription, and handed it to Steve. 

“And I’m writing you the same prescription for your hand, Mr. Hargrove.” Dr. Elena told him, ripping out another page from her book, “600 mg twice a day. It should help with the pain.” She placed it on the table next to the other one. 

“As far as the head wound, Steve, you’ll want to keep it clean and as dry as possible. The stitches will need to come out in two weeks, so the check out nurse will set that up for you.” Billy whipped his head to look at Steve. 

“You got stitches?” He asked, knowing he couldn’t have been in the lab for that long. Come to think of it though, the tech had taken a million x-rays from different angles. You couldn’t always see hairline fractures from one angle or another. 

“Yeah, only three. They hurt.” Steve said, putting his head down to show Billy. Billy moved Steve’s hair until he saw it, and felt bad he wasn’t there to hold Steve’s hand or something.

“Thanks, doc.” Billy said, reaching out and shaking her hand. She smiled, and waved at both. 

“Now, you two stay out of trouble. I’ll see you soon, Steve.” Steve waved goodbye, and another nurse entered when Dr. Elena left. She was there to discharge them. It took a bit longer than expected because Steve needed follow up appointments, and there were two separate people to discharge. After about 20 minutes, they were free to go. Billy helped Steve get dressed, and gather his things. Steve kept swaying, and losing his balance. Billy walked into the hall to ask for a wheelchair, because he didn’t want Steve walking. He took the one right outside their door, and helped Steve into it. 

They got in the elevator, and took it to the lobby. When they exited, Billy looked over and saw the gift shop. He took a detour with Steve, and brought him in the little store. 

“Pick something out, baby. Whatever you want.” Steve smiled back at Billy, still very high from the morphine they gave him (the doctor said it’d wear off in a couple hours). Steve looked around the store, and Billy found a bouquet of flowers for about 12 dollars. He had won $75 in the pool game, and intended on spending it on Steve. Steve settled on a teddy bear that was as big as his torso, and smiled shyly at Billy. Billy checked the price tag, and it was reasonable. He brought it up to the counter and paid for the flowers, and the bear. He walked back and handed them to Steve, and leaned down to give him a kiss. 

“I’m sorry all of this happened, baby. But I love you so much, and I’m never gonna let that happen again.” Steve took the gifts, and pulled Billy down for another kiss. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I love the gifts, and I had a good time with you here, even though it’s a hospital. I don’t care where we are, or what happens. I have you.” Steve told him, and Billy couldn’t believe how mature Steve could be sometimes. “It might take me a while to forget, or be okay again, but tonight could have been a lot worse. It wasn’t though, and that’s what counts.” 

Billy was silent for a moment, before nodding. 

“You’re right. You just tell me what you’re thinking, when you’re thinking it. I don’t want you going through this alone. What he did was fucked up, and I’ll help you forget, or accept it or whatever you need.” Billy told Steve. They came to an understanding, and Billy walked around the chair to push him out towards the parking lot. There were valet people out front, so Billy told them his parking spot, and handed over his keys to wait with Steve. Three minutes later, his car pulled up. Billy helped Steve in, and returned the wheelchair. He handed the valet a tip, and got in the driver seat. He made sure Steve was buckled, and pulled away from the building. 

There was a 24/7 pharmacy in the town next to Hawkins, so Billy directed his route accordingly. He planned on stopping to pick up food too, realizing neither of them had eaten yet. The doctor had told Steve to get some rest, so Billy turned Steve’s favorite radio station on low. Steve used the giant teddy bear to cradle his head, and he pulled Billy’s jacket tight around him. Billy watched Steve slowly nod off, and finally look at peace.


	3. The Pharmacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains it all. 
> 
> I try to update every Saturday that I have content. Just thought you should know. Also, this chapter is a bit short so I wanted to apologize, but I promise the next chapter is much longer.

Billy had left Steve in the car, parked directly in front of the door so he could watch him when they got to the all-night pharmacy. Steve was still sound asleep, and Billy didn’t have the heart to wake him. Billy did decide to grab one of those thick fleece blankets they sell. He got Steve a baby blue, his favorite color. Steve had been shivering the entire ride, despite the heat being on and Steve wearing his jacket. Billy supposed it was from the concussion. Head injuries did weird things to you, he would know. 

Steve’s medicine was free with his insurance, but Billy had to pay fifteen dollars. He didn’t have that great of insurance, because he had to pay for it himself. The blanket added on another fifteen dollars, so he handed over the rest of his winnings plus a little of his gas money. Billy had a lot of money saved, but he rarely allowed himself to spend it. He knew he needed that money in case something ever happened, and he would need to live on his own or fix his car, or something even worse. Steve didn’t know how to save money. Billy swore one day when they were married he would teach Steve how to properly manage a budget. 

The pharmacist told Billy it would be a twenty-minute wait, so he took the blanket out to Steve. He unlocked the passengers side door, and smiled at how innocent and kind Steve looked while he was sleeping. Not that he wasn’t innocent and kind while awake, but being asleep seemed to amplify his expression. Billy unwrapped the blanket, and Steve cracked an eye open at the sound. 

“What’s that?” He mumbled, closing his eyes again. Billy felt his heart swell to twice its size. He loved this boy so much. 

“I got you a blanket,” Billy told Steve, throwing it over him, and tucking it around his arms and legs, “You were shivering.” 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered, softly like he was falling back asleep. Billy leaned in the car and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’ll be right back,” Billy whispered against his forehead. Steve hummed, and Billy leaned back out of the car. He locked the doors again, and double checked them. You could never be too careful. He walked back into the pharmacy, looking if there was any food he could bring home to cook. He wasn’t sure if Steve was going to want fast food. It upsets his stomach sometimes. He went to the frozen food isle, and looked through the options. He could get some pizza. They were cheap. Steve would only eat cheese, or pepperoni on his pizza. Billy always tried to get him to expand his horizons, but Steve wouldn’t. He had an acquired taste. He chuckled to himself a little as he pulled out two pizzas, and grabbed two bottles of Gatorade on the way upfront. Billy brought them to the front counter, and handed the woman a twenty-dollar bill. 

“Back so soon?” The woman asked, clearly trying to flirt with him. Billy gave her a smile, and winked. 

“You know it. Just forgot something, that’s all.” He said as she cashed him out. Billy looked down, and saw Reese's peanut butter cups, and internally groaned. They were Steve’s favorite. He grabbed two, and slid them to the cashier (Susan) with a ten-dollar bill, and smiled again.

“Sorry,” Billy said, leaning on the counter, “Can’t figure out what I want.” The girl blushed, and rang him out again. Spending this much money sent Billy into a little bit of a panic, because he feels like he’s out of control. He dropped over a hundred bucks tonight, and even though it was all for Steve, it didn’t make him feel better. He had anxiety over spending money. 

Billy grabbed the grocery bags in one hand, and was about to head outside when he heard the pharmacist call his name. Billy pushed the bag handles farther up on his one good arm, and walked to the back to pick up the prescriptions. 

“You’re all set,” The pharmacist told him, and Billy reached out for the bag containing both of their prescriptions. 

“Thanks,” He told the man, “You have a good night.” The man nodded at him, and walked into the backroom. Billy held all the bags in one hand, and headed out the sliding doors. Steve was still asleep when he got the doors open, so he put the groceries in the back. He took out one of Steve’s pills, and shook him awake. 

“Sweetheart, you need to take this.” He told him, holding out the pill and a Gatorade. Steve looked at him, and then turned away again. 

“Baby, come on.” Billy said, pulling Steve’s blanket down to release his arms, “We still have about a 30-minute drive ‘til we get home, and your pain medicine is wearing off. I can tell.” 

“Fine,” Steve mumbled and took the pill from him. He put it on his tongue, and took a swig of the Gatorade, “All done.” 

“Thank you,” Billy told him, “You can go back to sleep again. I’ll wake you up when we’re home.” Steve followed his direction, and rested his head back against his teddy bear. Billy pulled the blanket up over him again, and checked his rear-view mirror. He threw the car in reverse, and began backing up. He pulled out of the parking lot, and back to the main road. He was going to take the highway to avoid all the potholes. Every time he hit one, Steve would groan in pain. He made his way back to the exit he needed, and pulled out into the nearly empty highway. He picked up a little speed, wanting to get Steve home so he could help him shower, and get in clean pajamas. 

Billy remembered what Steve said about being able to feel Hannigan’s hands on him. It hurt Billy’s heart just to think about. He was going to help Steve forget. He was going to get him cleaned up, and pamper him. Steve deserved all the good things in the world, and tonight it seemed like all the bad things found him. He couldn’t let the night end like that. Not on his watch.


	4. Home at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than last (sorry about that), but I didn't really get a chance to edit it. Sorry in advance for any mistakes! Enjoy :)

Billy finally pulled into the Harrington’s driveway at about 3am, and was more than ready to get Steve inside. He put the car in park, and turned the keys out of ignition. Billy got out on his side, and walked over to help Steve out. He opened Steve’s door gently, and held the teddy bear from falling. Steve woke up at the sound of his door opening. 

Billy left the bags of food in the backseat, and helped Steve in with his teddy bear and blanket. Steve was still slightly off balance. Steve was a little giggly while Billy helped him through the door. Billy wasn’t entirely sure why; the morphine should have worn off by now.

“You good, baby?” Billy asked him.

“I feel funny,” Steve murmured, “But not a bad funny.” Billy realized from experience Steve was probably very light headed. Billy helped Steve down on the couch.

Billy took the teddy bear, and adjusted it so Steve could lay on top of it. Billy covered him, and went to retrieve the bags from the car. He brought them back in, and laid the contents out on the counter. Billy went to the front door, and locked it. 

“Alright, babe.” Billy said, rounding the corner, “Shower time.” Steve groaned and tried to hide under the blanket. Steve really didn’t want to shower. He was warm under the blanket, and comfortable.   
“Come on, Steve.” Billy said, grinning. “You gotta get up.” 

“Fine,” Steve grumbled, sitting up. He lifted his arms up towards Billy, making grabby hands. “Carry me.” 

Billy considered his arm for a second, wondering if it would hurt to carry Steve. Billy thought the cast might actually make it easier. 

“You’re an actual baby,” Billy laughed, reaching down and grabbing him under his arm, and lifted. Billy put Steve off to one hip, and Steve latched his legs around him, holding tight. Billy made his way up the stairs—with some difficulty, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He put Steve down on the counter in the bathroom, and started the water. 

“You’re not allowed to get your stitches wet,” Billy told him, helping Steve pull off his shirt. He kissed his neck where he could see bruises. 

“My mom keeps shower caps in their bathroom. Bottom drawer.” Steve told him, hopping down off the counter to take off his pants. Billy had to tear his eyes away, and go retrieve the shower cap. He located them, just where Steve said they’d be, and he laughed. He picked out the pinkest, most floral one he could find and brought it back to Steve. 

“You did this on purpose.” Steve deadpanned, regarding the shower cap. Billy bit back laughter. 

“No, babe. I promise.” Billy said, feigning hurt, “It was the first one I saw.” Billy knew he lost when he cracked a grin. Steve slapped his chest, but Billy pulled him in for a kiss. Billy helped Steve put it on, and he laughed. Steve was pouting, but he looked adorable. 

“You’re an asshole.” Steve said.

“Only for you, darling.” Billy responded. Billy checked the temperature of the water, and pulled Steve in once he knew it wouldn’t burn either of them. Billy didn’t need to worry about his cast, because he had opted for the waterproof plaster. 

He followed Steve into the Shower, and closed the heavy glass door behind him. Steve’s shower was about the half the size of Billy’s bedroom, and it had all different kinds of shower settings. The first time Billy and Steve showered together, Billy didn’t know what to think. He just wanted to turn on a normal spray, and all of the sudden he’s being hit with forceful water from all sides, wondering where he went wrong. Steve had laughed at him, and showed him the knob he was looking for. 

Billy turned on the rain setting. The water cascaded from the ceiling gently, rolling down their skin. Billy took soap, and began to wash Steve’s back. White bubbles formed where he concentrated his good hand, and Steve sighed. Billy held a washcloth in his casted hand that wiped Steve down once the soap did its job. Billy moved his hands to Steve’s front, Steve leaned back against him. Billy loved running his hands over Steve like this, feeling his soft belly and flawless skin. Billy could see the formations of the bruises Hannigan had left all over Steve, and it no longer filled him with rage, but sickness. His heart broke for Steve, and Billy was counting the minutes until those bruises would fade. 

Billy finished cleaning Steve, and turned him to steal a kiss. Steve whimpered into it, and leaned into Billy as far as he could. Billy trapped Steve against the wall, and kept kissing him. Neither boy grew hard, but relished in the comfort of each other. Steve gripped Billy’s forearms, and Billy rested both arms on the shower wall next to Steve’s head. 

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered to Steve, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Open, baby.” Billy asked, and Steve opened his eyes to look at Billy. Billy continued to place kisses to Steve’s face, down the ridge on his jaw, and up his neck. He found all the bruises left by the man, and Billy set out to suck his own on top of them. Steve was his, and when Steve saw these bruises he wanted him to know that. 

“These are mine now,” Billy whispered against Steve’s wet skin. He bit down and sucked harshly. Steve whined, and tilted his head back farther. 

“All yours, ah, Billy.” Steve said, squeezing Billy’s arms. Steve bit his lip, and felt every pass of Billy’s lips, tongue, teeth. He was reminded of how much Billy loved him, and felt his heart swell in that moment. Billy made his way from bruise to bruise, even going as far as the hand marks on his wrists, and thighs. Billy sucked his own marks over them, and Steve watched with tearful eyes. Steve thanked whatever God was up there that Billy decided to do this in the shower, so his tears could mix with the water. 

Billy made his way back up to Steve’s face, and gently brushed a thumb over the bruise forming on his cheek. Billy leaned in, and ran his lips over it. He kissed it from edge to edge, and Steve temporarily forgot it was even there. 

When Billy was done, he pulled Steve close. Not for a kiss. Billy just held Steve against his chest, and Steve melted into his embrace. 

“You’re safe.” Billy whispered. He gently rested his cheek on the top of Steve’s shower cap, careful not to apply too much pressure. He didn’t want to let go yet, so content with Steve just being close to him. 

“I know.” Steve responded. Billy wanted to cry, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He felt so much for Steve in the moment, he could do nothing but pull him closer. The boys stayed like that until one of them noticed the water slowly losing its heat.

“We should get out, yeah?” Billy asked, pulling away to look at Steve. His eyes looked puffy, like he’d been crying. Billy placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, and Steve nodded. Billy hit the knob to turn the water off, and opened the glass door. The towels were on the counter, and he wrapped Steve up first, covering his entire body the way he liked. He gently pulled the shower cap off Steve’s head, and let his hair fall. Billy threw a towel around his waist, and escorted Steve down the hall.

Steve sat on his bed, and Billy went to the dresser. He pulled out sweats for both, and a long sleeve sweater for Steve. Billy opted for one of Steve’s T-shirts. It was a band he didn’t know, but he also didn’t care. 

Billy unwrapped Steve from the towel, and pulled the sweater over him. He kissed him as soon as his head popped out of the hole, and Steve giggled. 

“Do you want briefs?” Billy asked. Steve considered for a moment, but decided against it. He shook his head, and Billy reached for the sweats. Steve lifted his butt so Billy could slide them up to his waist, and Billy pressed a kiss into both his hips. 

Billy quickly slid his own pants on, and pulled the t-shirt over his head. He toweled off his hair, and just wiped the cast down to get rid of excess water. He then grabbed a couple of pillows, and pulled Steve up. He put his arm around him, and they walked downstairs. 

“You hungry?” Billy asked, and Steve nodded. Neither of them had eaten yet. Billy propped Steve up in the living room, and made sure he was comfortable. Steve burrowed into the teddy bear Billy had left on the couch, and Billy pulled the blanket over him. 

Billy walked into the kitchen, and preheated the oven to 350. He put the pizzas on cookie trays, and set them on top of the stove. After the oven heated, he put placed the pizzas on the metal shelves, and turned the timer on to 35 minutes. 

Billy grabbed the candy he bought Steve out of the bag, and brought it over to him. Billy showed Steve the candy, and Steve’s eyes lit up. He grabbed at the peanut butter cups, and Billy smiled. Steve finished the first pack in no time. Steve had a little chocolate on the side of his mouth, and wiped it away with his thumb. 

Steve blushed when he saw Billy watching him eat. He held his hand out to offer a peanut butter cup to Billy, but Billy shook his head and but accepted it. 

“You eat it, baby.” Billy said, going to sit behind Steve to cradle his head. Billy took the peanut butter cup, and fed it to him. Steve licked Billy’s fingers when he finished it, and Billy felt something deep inside him begin to burn. 

“It’s pretty late, baby.” Billy said, “Do you want to wait up for dinner and a movie, or do you want to go to bed? I’ll just put whatever I don’t eat away for you tomorrow.” 

“I don’t want to be alone,” Steve mumbled. Steve may say he’s okay, but Billy could tell this encounter had shaken him. He wrapped his arms around Steve and held him tight. 

“I’m not leaving, baby boy.” Steve turned partially so he was on his side and laid his head on Billy’s chest. Billy wanted more than anything to card his fingers through Steve’s hair, but he didn’t want to hurt him. A concussion and stitches are not a happy combo. 

Billy let Steve rest there until he heard the oven go off. Steve sat up, and let him out from behind him. Billy cut both pizzas, but put the second one away for tomorrow. 

“Do you want me to put on a movie?” Billy asked. He brought Steve a slice of pizza on a plate and set it on his lap. Billy knew Steve didn’t eat that much. Steve nodded yes for a movie and eyed the pizza. It was still too hot to eat. 

“What do you want to watch?” Billy asked him, getting up. “Let me know if you want more Pizza. I’ll get it.” 

“I just bought The Shining. We could watch that.” Steve said. He shifted in his seat to sit up a little more. Billy walked over to the TV and opened the cabinet where they kept the VHS tapes, and found The Shining. The movie was still new, and he didn’t have to rewind the tape, so he put it the VCR. 

“Alright, pretty boy.” Billy said, “Get ready to be scared.”

The movie really wasn’t all that scary. It was suspenseful, at most. It took nearly two hours for Jack to lose his mind even a little bit. Billy hated how complicit Wendy acted. It reminded Billy of how he just took shit from his father. Billy was surprised when Steve was able to make it through the whole movie without falling asleep. 

“I liked it.” Steve said. He looked at Billy, wondering what he thought of the movie. Usually if Billy doesn’t like a movie, he’d talk straight through it. 

“It was okay, I guess.” Billy said. “Not my favorite.” 

“You didn’t read the book yet,” Steve told him, “You’ll like the book better.” Steve had given Billy a couple of his Stephen King books, but Billy was a fan of classics. 

“I know, baby.” Billy said. Steve rested his head back against Billy’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. He wasn’t in much pain, and really wanted to feel as close to Billy as possible.

“I’m gonna ask you something, and I just want you to consider it before you say no.” Steve said, keeping his eyes closed, and trying to sound confident. He really wanted Billy to make love to him. The doctor said it was okay if Billy did the work and was gentle. He couldn’t help but to think of everything that could have went wrong this evening. He couldn’t stop thinking about that man running his hands over him. The feeling of someone he didn’t know unbuckling his belt. It made him hurt inside, and he wanted Billy to hold him close again. He wanted Billy to go slow, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He wanted to feel all of Billy. 

“What is it, princess?” Billy asked. Billy had his arms wrapped around Steve, trapping him under the warmth of the blanket. 

“Can we have sex?” Steve whispered, “Please?” Billy was taken by surprise. He knew the doctor had said it would be okay, but he assumed Steve meant for tomorrow. It just seemed a little too soon. 

“Baby…” Billy said. Steve could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of it. 

“I’m okay, Billy. Really.” Steve said, “You just need to go slow, be gentle.” 

“You’re hurt Steve. I don’t think tonight is the right night for this.” Billy said. Billy’s heart dropped when he heard Steve sniffle. His breath caught, and Billy could feel Steve’s frame begin to shake. 

“Please don’t cry, Steve.” Billy said. Billy felt like an outright dick, but he knew he’d be taking advantage of Steve after a night like this. Billy pulled Steve back, trying to see his face, but Steve shook him off. 

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Steve said. Billy could feel Steve’s tears stabbing at his heart, and held Steve back when he tried to get up. “Let go of me.” Steve whined, and began to sob. Billy bit back his own tears, and lifted Steve farther up on his lap. 

“Turn for me, baby.” Billy asked. Steve followed direction, and it hurt even more when he could see the tears running down Steve’s pretty face. Billy reached up, and wiped them away. The action just made Steve cry harder, and lean into Billy’s palm. Billy pulled Steve against his chest, and held him as close as he could. Billy liked to think that these tears weren’t just from him being a dick, but maybe releasing the tension he’d been holding all day. 

“Baby, I want to make love to you so much. You know I do,” Billy said, speaking into Steve’s hair, “But right now you’re hurt, you’re tired and you’re emotionally overwhelmed.” 

“’M not! I promise,” Steve cried into Billy’s chest. Billy wanted to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, but was stopped by the thought of stitches again. 

“Baby, you’re crying. You’re overwhelmed.” Billy said. Steve knew Billy was right, but he still wanted what he couldn’t have. “We can’t have sex, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you.” 

“How?” Steve asked. His voice was still thick with tears. Steve felt Billy’s hand down to cup him through his sweats. Steve’s breath caught, and he tried to move away so he could see Billy’s face. Billy stopped him from moving with a firm hand on the back of Steve’s neck. Steve follow Billy’s direction, and relaxed against his front. 

“You’re so perfect.” Billy cooed in Steve’s ear. Steve whimpered against Billy’s chest, and turned his face into his neck. Billy moved his fingers into Steve’s waistband, and gently gripped his member. Steve wasn’t hard, but Billy worked him until he was aching. “I love you so much, baby.” 

Billy ran his hands up and down Steve’s erection slowly. He wanted to work Steve to the edge as slow as possible. Steve let out a small moan against Billy’s neck, sending shivers down Billy’s spine. Billy kept his bad hand on Steve’s back, knuckles rubbing in soothing patterns. His other teased at the head of Steve’s dick, making Steve whimper and cry out. 

“Please Billy,” Steve begged, his voice cracked from crying. Steve kissed Billy’s neck. Billy wanted to growl. Steve was playing dirty. Steve knew how sensitive his neck was. 

“You can come whenever you’re ready, baby boy.” Billy whispered. He slowed down his hand motions even more, and Steve groaned. Steve tried shifting his hips into Billy’s hand, but Billy pulled away.   
“You take what I give you, baby.” Billy said. Steve whimpered and nodded fast.

It didn’t take long to have Steve on edge, shaking and whining on top of Billy. His breath shuddered in and out. Steve found himself absent-minded grinding on Billy, half expecting Billy to tell him to stop, but he didn’t. Billy rubbed his back, lifting the fabric of the sweater each time he did. The roughness of the cast gently grazed Steve’s skin, and Steve loved it. Steve could feel his release bubbling its way to the surface. He relaxed farther into Billy’s chest. 

“Billy, please—so close,” Steve whined. Billy decided to have mercy and quicken his hand. Steve hid his face in Billy’s shoulder, and released high pitch whimpers into Billy’s shirt. Billy couldn’t believe this beautiful boy was his and wanted him so badly. Billy wouldn’t admit it, but he often felt like he didn’t deserve Steve. 

“That’s right, baby. Come for me.” Billy whispered. Steve’s breath hitched, and Billy felt his cum run over his fingers, and onto Billy’s t-shirt. Billy kept stroking Steve for a minute or so, milking every drop out of him. He only stopped when Steve whimpered, and tried to shift away. Billy felt Steve fall completely relaxed against him. Billy tucked Steve back in his sweats, and held him there like that for a few minutes. Steve felt like a dead weight on top of Billy. It almost felt like…

“Are you asleep?” Billy asked, eyes going wide. Steve’s face was still buried in Billy’s shoulder. There was no response. Billy couldn’t help but smile as he maneuvered them, so he could carry Steve upstairs bridal style. It hurt his arm a little, but he didn’t care. Billy almost left the room, before turning back, and crouching to grab the teddy bear by its ear. Billy hit the light with his shoulder and left the living room. 

Billy carried Steve upstairs, and lightly kicked his door open. He laid Steve on the bed as gentle as he could and put the bear in front of him. Steve still looked like he was asleep, so he made his way downstairs to check a few things.

Billy checked all the locks on the doors and set the new fancy alarm system the Harrington’s had just gotten installed. The small beep reassured him that Steve would be safe while they slept. Then he went to the living room and turned off the light on the back patio. He made sure the oven was off and grabbed their medicine off the counter. He opened the fridge and got a couple waters. He was going to have to wake Steve up in a few hours to give him the pain meds. 

Once Billy was sure everything was secure, he went back upstairs to Steve’s bedroom. Steve was in the same position he’d left him, fast asleep. Billy smiled, knowing it was him who made Steve like this. Billy put the waters, and medicine down on his nightstand, and walked back to close Steve’s door. He locked it too, not entirely sure why, but followed his instincts anyway. He closed Steve’s curtains, and then crawled into bed with him.

Billy knew he was just being paranoid because of everything that happened that night, but he held Steve close. He never wanted to let go.


	5. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry this took so long. I just kinda lost interest. But it's finished, so at least that's that.

Steve woke to the smell of Bacon early the next morning. Billy always loved making breakfast, but would grumble when it came to making dinner. Steve cracked an eye open, and looked around. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him, and he looked at his body. The bruises were now covered by Billy’s love bites, and bruises. Steve didn’t feel as violated as he did the previous night, and he was able to brush his fingertips over the bruises left on his wrists. Steve decided to bid his time, and stay in bed for as long as he could. Billy would always bring him breakfast in bed.

The early morning sun broke through the blinds of his room, patterning the walls in stripes of light. Steve decided to open the blinds, and let the natural light in. He lifted his window just a crack to let fresh air in, and watched his quiet street. He held his elbows in each hand, and hugged himself tightly. Steve jumped when he felt hands slide around his waist, and up over his stomach. 

“Mornin’” Billy said, his voice barely above a whisper. He held Steve close to him, and put his chin on Steve’s shoulder. 

“You scared me,” Steve said, leaning back into Billy’s embrace. 

“Sorry, babe.” Billy said, placing a kiss to Steve’s neck. Steve tilted his head to give Billy more access to kiss him. Billy chuckled, and licked a long stripe up Steve’s neck. Steve pulled away and giggled. 

“You’re gross,” Steve said, turning to look at Billy. Billy laughed, and kissed Steve’s nose. 

“C’mon, I made you breakfast.” Billy said, pulling Steve towards the bed. Billy pushed Steve into a sitting position on the bed, and Steve pushed himself back to the headboard. Billy placed a tray of eggs, bacon and toast on Steve’s lap. He had also put a glass of orange juice on the nightstand. 

“Thank you,” Steve said, giving Billy a kiss. Billy kissed Steve back, and stole a piece of toast off the plate. 

“Hey!” Steve said, eyeing Billy suspiciously. Billy chuckled, and ate the toast he took. 

“Sharing is caring, sweetheart.” Billy said, and Steve rolled his eyes. Steve began to eat the eggs, and could feel Billy’s eyes on him. He chewed slowly, wanting to put on a show.

“It’s really good, babe.” Steve said, moaning and rolling his eyes back momentarily. He heard Billy suck in a sharp breath. Steve took another bite of the eggs, and slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth. He licked the fork when he was done, and Billy followed the movement with his eyes. Billy grunted, and shifted uneasily. He pulled the blankets up around his waist. 

Steve knew what it did to Billy when Billy watched him eat. Billy got turned on easily from feeding Steve, and Steve didn’t understand why for a while. Billy explained it one night when he was a little drunk. It came down to wanting to take care of Steve. He liked to cook for him, dress him, get him whatever he needed. Sometimes, he even liked to feed him.

“You wanna…?” Steve began, and Billy was already moving closer and nodding. Steve has finished the eggs himself, but the toast and bacon was left for Billy to feed him. Billy went for the toast first, and held it to Steve’s mouth. Steve ate easily for Billy, moaning and licking his lips. 

“Good?” Billy asked, his voice an octave lower. Steve nodded, and finished the toast. Billy took the first piece of bacon, and Steve took a bite. It crumbled perfectly in his mouth, and the moan wasn’t exactly forced this time. Steve ate the bacon eagerly, and licked Billy’s fingers when he was done. Billy’s mouth dropped open when he felt Steve’s perfect mouth lick and suck at his digits. Billy shifted, and picked up the last piece of bacon for Steve. Billy’s heart swelled with pride that Steve liked his cooking so much. Steve never made him feel bad about his cooking, even when he’d burnt a few things or messed up recipes. That was one of the many reasons why he loved Steve. 

Steve finished up his breakfast, and put the tray down next to the bed. He turned back, and laid down, trying to pull Billy on top of him. 

“You like it?” Billy asked, laughing when Steve began tugging at him. 

“It was really good.” Steve said, cozying up to Billy when he wouldn’t budge. “You’re really good.”

“You’re tryin’ real hard, sweetheart.” Billy said, moving his good arm under Steve’s head. Steve smirked, and placed his hand on Billy’s hip. 

“Yeah, I’m tryin’ hard,” Steve started, running his hand up and down Billy’s waist and upper thigh before resting right above the tent in his sweats. “But you’re just hard.”

Billy groaned, and canted his hips before rolling on top of Steve, like Steve wanted. Steve wrapped his legs around Billy’s hips, and pulled Billy down for a kiss. Billy was more than happy to oblige. The kiss quickly became heated, with Steve letting out small gasps, and whines into Billy’s mouth. Billy pulled away and groaned. He was so hard it hurt. Steve pulled him down again, whining when Billy kissed down his jaw and onto his neck. Steve threw his head back, and panted as Billy left more love bites. 

“Billy, please,” Steve begged. Billy grinned, and pulled Steve’s shirt over his head. He continued to kiss down Steve’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Steve arched his back into Billy’s mouth, and buried a hand in his hair. 

“Patience, princess.” Billy chuckled. He kissed his way down to Steve’s waist band, and Billy stopped to look up at Steve. “This okay?” 

Steve had propped himself up on his elbows, his hair a mess, and biting his lip. Steve shook his head yes, and watched Billy pull down his sweats with a heated stare. Billy wasted no time in taking Steve into his mouth. Steve’s mouth dropped open, and gasped. Billy sank down Steve’s length until hair tickled his nose. Steve whimpered when Billy hummed, and swallowed. Billy moved his head fast, knowing he could make Steve come in a few minutes if he worked for it. Steve had fallen back on the bed, and had his fingers carded through his own hair. Billy took pleasure in watching Steve’s stomach, and chest rise and fall erratically while he had his mouth on him. 

Steve felt the familiar heat coiling in his lower stomach, and groin. He tried to pull Billy up by his hair, but Billy sank down on his dick as far as he could and milked Steve’s orgasm from him. He felt Steve tense, and he let out a high pitch moan. Billy swallowed everything Steve had to offer, before pulling himself off, and going up for a kiss.

Steve pulled him in and kissed him hard. Steve could still taste himself on Billy’s tongue. Billy placed his bad arm right next to Steve’s head, and pulled away. 

“Do you wanna…” Billy asked, glancing down at Steve’s kiss bitten lips, and beautiful flush across his cheeks. Steve bit his lip, and Billy caught his eye. “I mean, we don’t have to, if you’re not ready.”   
“I want to,” Steve said, leaning up to kiss Billy. “Just… go slow?” 

“I will,” Billy said, making sure to kiss Steve slow to calm him down. Billy could feel Steve’s heart racing, and he knew part of it wasn’t just being excited from their activities. Steve was holding back, Billy could see how hesitant Steve really felt. So, Billy would go slow, at whatever pace Steve needed. 

“I gotta stretch you, baby.” Billy whispered, and Steve nodded fast. 

“Yeah, yeah. Right, Just—hold on,” Steve said, twisting under Billy to reach for his nightstand. He opened the drawer, and rummaged around for a condom and lube. He got them, and handed the lube to Billy. Steve threw the condom on the bed next to them. 

“How do you want to do this?” Billy asked him, stroking his thigh, and squeezing. He instantly knew that was a bad idea when he felt Steve tense, and grab his wrist. 

“I…” Steve started, with wide eyes. Billy knew what Steve was going to say. It was too soon after Hannigan. It felt too similar. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Billy said, interlacing their hands that were on Steve’s thigh. “I won’t do that again.” Billy could see tears threatening to spill. Steve closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Billy reached up, and brushed some hair out of Steve’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Billy asked, watching Steve’s breathing slow back down. Steve nodded, and shuffled under Billy. He put a hand on Billy’s chest, and pushed him off. 

“Like this?” Steve said, getting Billy back against the headboard. Billy traced his fingers over Steve’s back as he pulled away. Steve got on his hands and knees in front of Billy, and rested his head on Billy’s legs. Billy ran his hand down Steve’s back, and grabbed the lube.

“You’re beautiful Steve.” Billy said, pulling Steve closer to him. “You tell me if you want to stop, and I will.” 

“Okay,” Steve said, and relaxed further onto Billy’s body beneath him. Billy poured some lube onto his fingers, and rubbed it to warm it up. 

“It’s gonna be cold,” Billy said, pouring a little more on Steve’s hole. Steve jumped when the cold lube met his hot skin. Billy rubbed the lube over his hole. 

“You ready?” Billy asked, and Steve nodded. “I need to hear your pretty voice, baby.” 

“I’m ready.” Steve said, grabbing on to Billy’s legs for comfort. Billy pushed one finger in to his first knuckle, and Steve clenched around the intrusion.

“Relax, baby.” Billy whispered, pushing his finger in slowly. Steve whined, and Billy stopped. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Steve said, pushing back on Billy’s finger. 

“I’m sorry if its not as good as usual,” Billy said, adding another finger and crooking them. He was trying to find Steve’s prostate, “I’ve never done this with my left hand.” 

“No—” Steve gasped as Billy found his prostate, “It’s good, so good.” Steve began pushing himself back on Billy’s fingers. Billy kept pressing his fingers into Steve’s prostate, making Steve mewl. Billy added another finger, and Steve stalled for a moment before relaxing again. Billy pushed his fingers in as far as he could, and started to spread them out inside him. 

“Please,” Steve moaned, and Billy felt Steve clench around his fingers. Billy stroked his prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out. Steve hated when Billy pulled out. Going from feeling overly full, to loose and empty was the worst experience. Steve groaned, and turned around. 

“On your back, sweetheart.” Billy said, almost in a whisper. Billy moved out of Steve’s way to let him get comfortable. Billy grabbed a few pillows, and placed them cautiously around Steve’s head. He wanted to cushion Steve’s head, and make him as comfortable as possible. 

“I don’t need all these pillows,” Steve said, but he giggled anyway. Billy brushed his fingers over Steve’s face, and leaned in for a kiss. Steve gasped when he felt Billy light bite his bottom lip, and that let Billy lick into his mouth, and lightly suck on his tongue. Steve gently gripped Billy’s sides, and allowed himself to get lost in Billy’s kisses, and touches. Billy pulled away, and looked down at Steve. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Billy said. He took in Steve’s red lips, and messy hair. His big, brown eyes were so trusting, and Billy could see nothing but love. Billy found himself thinking of how that man could take advantage of a person like Steve. Steve’s face, tear streaked and terrified, flashed across his mind. He wanted to protect Steve, regardless of the costs. 

“ ‘m not, though.” Steve said, looking away. Billy felt sadness resonate in his chest, and weigh heavy on his heart. Billy reached for Steve’s chin, and made Steve look at him. 

“You are, Steve.” Billy said, kissing his face all over. “You’re so beautiful. Every part of you.” Steve sniffed, like he was going to cry. “I know it’s hard, baby. I know you don’t believe me right now, but I can believe enough for the both of us. You’re beautiful, princess. Inside, and out.” 

Billy still had Steve’s chin in his fingers, and watched as a tear fell down Steve’s face. Billy brushed it away with his thumb, and kissed the spot it fell. 

“Please, Billy.” Steve said, closing his eyes. “Please, I wanna feel you.”

“Okay, baby.” Billy said, and Steve spread his legs wider. Billy grabbed the condom, and rolled it on. He slicked himself up with a little more lube than usual, and positioned himself at Steve’s entrance. “You ready?” Billy whispered in Steve’s ear. Steve wrapped his legs around Billy’s hips, and pulled him close. 

“Yes,” Steve gasped. Billy leaned forward, and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss while he pushed inside Steve. Steve tensed, and Billy stopped moving. 

“Okay?” Billy asked. His voice was rough, and deeper than usual. 

“Just… give me a second.” Steve said, his eyes shut tight. Billy was keeping himself up with his bad arm, the cast helped him keep steady. He hadn’t really noticed much pain, but Billy has a very high pain tolerance. It’s required if you’re going to live with Neil Hargrove. Billy leaned down to kiss Steve’s face, waiting for him to adjust. 

Steve inhaled deeply, and let out a soft moan when he exhaled. He was sure that Billy was going to go slow, but Steve already felt so full. Billy wasn’t even fully inside him yet. Steve screwed his eyes tighter. 

“Go,” Steve whispered, bracing himself for the painful burning. Billy watched Steve’s face contort in pain before he gave Billy permission. 

“You’re not ready, baby.” Billy said, kissing Steve’s eyelids. “Take your time. Tell me what’s going to make this easier for you, sweetheart. I’ll do anything.” Steve slowly opened his eyes, and felt a lump form in his throat. Billy was staring down at him, nothing but concern and love in his eyes. Billy leaned down and rested his forehead on Steve’s. 

“Ma-maybe I could… ride you?” Steve asked, but paused when Billy pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It might be easier…” 

Billy nodded, and pulled out of Steve as gently as he could. Steve still whimpered. Billy climbed off him, and shifted up to the headboard. Steve followed, and climbed in his lap. Steve shuffled as close to Billy as he could, and grabbed Billy’s cock to line himself up. Steve pushed down a little, and gasped when Billy slid in faster than he thought he would. 

“Ah, fuck.” Steve said, hiding his face in Billy’s neck. Steve found himself more comfortable like this. He had the control, and the upper hand. He trusted Billy with his life, but wasn’t sure if he was ready to relinquish control just yet. Not after Hannigan. Steve had felt so helpless. 

Steve slid down the rest of Billy’s length, moaning low in throat until he was fully seated. Billy kissed Steve’s shoulder, and all the skin he could reach. Steve wasn’t in a rush, he grinded on Billy slowly and gasped every time it put pressure on his prostate. 

“Fuck, baby.” Billy groaned, “So good, Stevie. So beautiful.” Steve whined, and Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s thin body. Steve still hadn’t risen off Billy very far, content with grinding his hips down. Steve was letting out little gasps, and moans. Billy’s length rubbed against Steve’s prostate every time Steve rolled his hips. 

“God, baby. You make the sweetest sounds.” Billy said, brushing hair away from Steve’s face. A bright blush spread across his features, and he let out a rather high pitch whine at Billy’s compliment. Billy pulled Steve flush against his chest, and Steve rested his head on Billy’s shoulder. If Steve was being honest, his head was beginning to hurt from all the movement. 

“You want me to help?” Billy whispered, and Steve nodded. Steve felt the pressure building for an orgasm. He knew it wouldn’t be the best, mind blowing orgasm, but he would feel safe, and surrounded by Billy. That’s all he really wanted right now. 

Steve nodded, admitting he wanted Billy to help. Billy slid his arms under Steve’s hips, and lifted him gently. Steve sucked in a breath, and moaned when Billy had him slide back down. Billy kept up the slow motions. Rising, and falling gently. Steve began to let out soft gasps every time Billy bottomed out. He was moaning and didn’t want anything to change. He liked the pace, the kisses and the groans from Billy. He felt Billy inside him, his cock dragged against Steve’s prostate at the perfect pressure. Steve was leaking precum, and could feel his orgasm winding up. The heat in his lower belly felt so good, Steve couldn’t help but whimper.

“You close, baby?” Billy whispered, and Steve nodded. Steve still had his head resting on Billy’s shoulder, his face in Billy’s neck. Billy was close to coming. It was a different kind of pressure. It felt so intimate with Steve trusting him completely, handing himself over like this. Billy loved the noises Steve whined into his skin. Billy felt Steve press the occasional chaste kiss to his neck, sometimes sucking, like Steve needed something to do with his mouth. 

“Touch yourself, princess.” Billy said, making sure to aim his hips towards Steve’s prostate. Steve knew he wouldn’t last another minute. His orgasm was a slow burn, but a good burn. Steve found himself biting his lip, and whining. Steve’s hand wrapped around his dick, and he jerked himself quickly. He spilled over his hand after a few strokes, and cried out into Billy’s neck. 

Billy felt Steve clench down around him, and he groaned. Billy held Steve’s shaking form close while Steve rode out his orgasm. Steve was whimpering, and yelped when he accidentally rolled his hips, stimulating his sensitive prostate. Billy lifted Steve’s legs, and moved to lay Steve down flat in front of him. Billy tried to slide out of Steve without hurting him, but Steve still winced when Billy pulled free. Billy leaned down to kiss Steve, and Billy began to thrust into his own hand. He kissed all over Steve’s body, and came after a few minutes. Pulling the condom off, he got up threw it away. Billy came back with a washcloth, and set out to clean Steve up. He made sure to wipe down his entrance, as well as his hips and thighs. 

“You feel okay down there?” Billy asked, glancing up at Steve, “No tears or pain?”

“I don’t think so, and maybe a little pain in my lower back. My head hurts a little too.” Steve said, and Billy nodded. Billy helped Steve into a pair of his pajama pants, and one of Billy’s t-shirts. Billy threw his sweats back on. 

“A little rest should help. Do you want the heating pad for your back?” Billy asked, walking to the bathroom to dispose of the washcloth. Steve nodded, and Billy grabbed the heating pad from the top shelf. He plugged it in behind Steve’s nightstand, and rolled it up. Steve lifted his hips so Billy could slide it underneath him. 

“Thank you,” Steve mumbled, his eyes closing. Billy smiled, and walked to his side of the bed. Billy crawled under the covers, and pressed himself against Steve. He draped his bad arm over Steve’s stomach, and rested his head next to Steve’s. They were both quiet for some time, and Billy thought Steve might be sleeping. 

“I love you, you know.” Billy said softly, “I love you more than anything. More than life itself.” 

“I love you, too.” Steve said, turning his head to look at Billy. He took everything in. He’d been through a lot in the past 48 hours, but this moment was something else. Something he wanted to hold onto for a long time. Right now, Steve felt safe. He felt whole, and wanted and loved. Steve wished he could take a picture of Billy, a screenshot in his mind. His wild hair, beautiful eyes, and bright smile. Nothing but love etched across his face. 

“We’re gonna get out of here, right?” Billy asked, shifting closer to Steve. “After I graduate?” Billy wanted nothing more but to run away from Hawkins, run away with Steve. They wouldn’t have much, but they’d have each other. They could make it work. 

“We’re gonna go far away,” Steve said, “Never look back.” Billy smiled, and rested his cheek against the pillow again. He twirled some of Steve’s hair in his fingers, making sure to avoid his still tender scalp. 

“Get some rest, baby.” Billy said, and he held Steve until he saw his breathing even out and his eyelids fluttering. He kissed Steve’s cheek, and settled in to get a nap too.


End file.
